


I Hatest Thouest The Mostest

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: The Things I Hate About You [8]
Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, F/M, No closure, angsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: A drabble-y take on the eighth line, technically eighth but actually fifth hated thing, of the poem in the film 10 Things I Hate About You."it even makes me rhyme"





	I Hatest Thouest The Mostest

**Author's Note:**

> Never do I ever copy read enough to eliminate wretched typos  
> So please forgive me for that and for the summaries of this entire damn series that doesn't make sense.  
> Word.  
> xxx  
> 

_[I hate you so much] it even makes me rhyme_

* * *

I stood before the taller man with my hands on my hips. I was staring him down, though he was massively larger than I was. I scoffed at his previous statement and spat it back to his face with thick venom. _"_ ' _We don't need that'?_ Bull, you're a joke on legs."

He chuckled, "Oh? And you're an excessive excuse for a lawyer."

The employees around us muffled their reactions and I clenched my jaw in annoyance. "Boy, isn't that _rich_ coming from you! You're not even a  real doctor." The man in a deep blue suit snickered and stepped closer. I could practically feel the steam pipe out from his ears. I decided I had heard enough of his _bull,_ mentally also agreeing with myself that he was rightfully named, and spoke up to end this petty fight I was clearly just wasting my time on. "Look, unless you get your _bull_ together, we're done here, _**Bull**."_ I turned away from him and pushed passed his employees. I strutted to the elevator and press the down button.

Another voice, a timid one, spoke up. "Bull-"

 _"I got this."_ the one who was addressed replied.

Like _hell_ you do.

The moment the sound of a bell  _'_ _ding'_  was heard, I walked into the contraption only to be held back by someone crazy enough to touch me while I'm about ready to start my own murder case and be on the other side of the court room, _meaning it was probably Bull._ I snapped my head to whoever dared to hold me back and saw it was indeed none other than the tall man in glasses towering over me with a defeated look plastered on his sorry face. "I'll think about adding what you requested." he muttered, making me raise a brow and cross my arms in expectation, "And..." I started, _"And,"_ he continued, _"I'm sorry."_

I chuckled softly in satisfaction. I looked at the man and pursed my lips, "I'm sorry too, Jason." Before the elevator closed, I blocked the doors and walked in. "I'll prepare my opening statement for the mock trial. Don't show your face tomorrow if you don't bring me coffee." And just before the door closed, I heard a chuckle.

 

The case was a fickle but one that was easily, _but not that easily,_ remedied by one good psychologist and one _even better_ lawyer. The mock jurors were in their places and Jason made good on his end of the bargain... that is until my paper cup isn't kept warm by the café au lait Benny kept pouring up on Bull's behalf. As my request however, Bull said he is still graciously thinking about it. What a guy.

 _"To ask_ what it is we all try so hard to mask is no easy task." I spoke with full confidence as I progressively made eye contact with each and every one of the jurors we had on the stand as of now. "And by the end of the trail, I shall prove that what my client is standing with _is the truth,_ and not denial." I ended, turning my heels to Bull's crew who looked awfully impressed by my monologue, Marissa and Cable in particular had fond grins on their faces. The mock trial ended there and soon enough, the jurors exited the room. I strutted towards the gang whose input I awaited and whose applause was not left unheard. When I approached them, Benny kept on slow-clapping after everyone had stopped. I threw my head back slightly in laughter, and curtsied at his praise. "Brava. You're not one to disappoint."

"Well, what can I say, I'm a crowd pleaser." I replied to Benny with a smirk, making Jason who stood in the background scoff, _which_ made my smirk even wider.

 _"Outstanding."_ Chuck spoke, "And the heel thing you did while laying down the facts struck a chord in my being, now I'll never be the same." We all shared a laugh as those words were released, all but one Jason _sour-puss_ Bull, that is.

"It's kind of unfair that you get to be as good as you are." Cable pointed out with a huff. "Yeah, it makes us _average_ humans look like  _apes."_ Danny agreed with her co-worker as the two nodded in agreement.

I took a sip of my coffee as I gobbled all their compliments down like chocolate éclairs. I smiled softly, "Hey, I mean, we all have our strengths and I for one believe that-" " _A word._ In **private.** NOW." Bull cut my speech a midst it, making everyone, myself most of all, look at him in shock and full fledged annoyance. I raised a single brow, testing how serious he was but he  in turn kept only a full-on _angered_ poker face, which actually wasn't a very good face to pull in a poker game. I rolled my eyes as I allowed myself to get dragged in a corner by the arm to urgently discuss whatever his problem was.

"What?" I spat in annoyance as I sipped my nearly empty cup of coffee up.

"What _were you_ doing?" The taller man spat back equally annoyed as I drew my arm way from his firm grip. _"What?"_ I muttered incredulously, knowing well what he meant. "Was I _that_ good you couldn't even comprehend my excellence?"

He chuckled heartily, "Oh, so you _were_ auditioning for Ophelia's role?"

I snickered, how dare he bring my favorite play into this mess. "So now even the way I talk is a problem with you?"

"I don't have a problem with how you talk! I have a problem with how you kept rhyming just to tick me off!" The man leaned down, bringing his face dangerously close to mine as he whisper-yelled his words through clenched teeth.

I raised my brows and laughed. "You honestly believe the world revolves around you, don't you Jason?"

He straightened himself up and raised a single brow at my statement. "No, but I know _you_ and your mind games. Don't think that I didn't notice how you turned to me over your shoulder and practically stressed out your dramatics just because you knew I like to keep things _simple and clean."_

"Simple and clean?" I practically shouted and threw my coffee at his scum face. "Is that how you really keep things, Bull? _Simple and clean!?"_ I clenched my jaw so tight, my molars felt just about ready to pulverize and I simultaneously felt tears start to well up in the corner of my eyes.

Jason sighed and placed his hands on his hips, pushing his jacket away, as he spoke my name is hopes of fixing what he had intentionally-unintentionally broken once more. "Look, just-" "No, **_you_** look and just. _You_ called me because _you_ needed me. _You_ called me because you needed someone _who would win_ this case and that's exactly what I'm here for, not to have you toy with me as if what I did back there had something-- _anything_ to do with the mistake and puppy love that happened between us when we were in college."

He and I stared at each other for a brief moment but my stern look against Bull's was a sure winner which was why _he_ spoke first, trying to thin the thick air of conflict between us. "I didn't know she was your cousin." he replied in a sigh. And so he finally acknowledges this. I scoffed and fought back the fists that were tempted to make contact with the man's gut.

"And kissing someone who _wasn't_ my cousin at _my_ birthday party while **_we_** were together would've been okay?" I wheezed out frantically. I looked at him and let the lower lip of mine that I had been chewing in frustration go and pout out freely. He and I looked at another for a brief moment once more. I could tell him seeing me like this tore him up and made his guilt seep through. I know _I_ shouldn't be torn about something that had happened so long ago, but I just... I _just couldn't_ help it, he, _as annoying and hateful he truly was underneath his designer suits and glasses_ , will always have a special place in my heart. I tuck him right in the crack he put in the middle of my center organ as both a reminder of caution and a reminder of _love_. I straightened my posture and lifted my nose up slightly, acting as if what I thought about wasn't at all what I thought about. He wasn't going to talk about this, not now, and surely not here. I could read it on his face. I blinked as his motionless figure confirmed my deductions. I swallowed the bile that rose from my throat and spoke up first. "If that's all you have to say, I'll see you tomorrow in court, Dr. Bull."

With those words, I walked away. And never was I to hear the soft utterance of the words I yearned for, _'I'm sorry,'_ by the man I made myself too stubborn to hear apologies from. And never was I to hear the words which happened to be just what he mumbled as my heels kicked away in the opposite direction of the man I left in heart piercing guilt.


End file.
